I Want You to Get to Know Me
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: PartII. What happens when Pendrell gets a wish? Will it change the course of the XFiles forever? Or the little things that are in between? SO and MSR


The italics are Pendrell's POV in the beginning and the rest is just the story being told.

_And now I die a slow and painful death. Lucky me. Somehow, I always knew that I would never have her, but I didn't want to admit it. No one does._

_I close my eyes and let death embrace me…_

"Sean, wake up." A calm voice said. Pendrell slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a sitting position on a bed with his back against the headboard while unable to move. A woman sat beside him and she was looking toward him. But, he couldn't move his head.

"Hello, Sean." She cheerily, and then turned his face fully toward hers. "Don't try to say anything because you can't. Well, not right now anyways." He tried to speak, but failed. She laughed. "I told you so."

"Let me tell you something before we go any further. This is not heaven. It is limbo. You see, you have to die at a certain times and certain ways before you can get into limbo or in a coma, but that one doesn't really count. It's mainly because you're stuck in limbo, but you get a chance to get out when you die. Then there's that one about Scrooge, but luckily no one believes that it's true. Anyways, after you get into limbo a decision is made about which kind of limbo you will go in. There are several types of limbo and you were chosen to be in mine. Limbos are named after person or spirit being to better put it who inhabits it. Hi, I'm Dream catcher. " She extended her hand for him to shake. "You can speak now. Oh, and only good people can get into limbo."

"Hello." He said slowly. Pendrell understood what she had said. Although, he wanted to ask a million questions he didn't want to know the answers to them. For some reason he felt a strange calm and that was confusing considering that fact that he just died.

"You're wondering why you feel so calm?" She asked as she put a strand of her behind her ear.

"Yeah." He stared at her strangely. "And why aren't you transparent?"

"Well, you are calm because chaos doesn't solve anything. When people die we take them through this process where they go though the healing process. They feel things like rage to regret. They get it all out of their system and they learn to cope, but you only remember dying. You went through this that's why you feel so calm. But, the reason you don't remember is because we don't want what you went through your process to affect your decision. In the past, we just didn't let them feel I anything, but that turned out a disaster." She explained. "And the reason you can see me is because you're dead also. Well, for now."

"Oh." They were quiet for a moment. "What did you mean by only good people get into limbo?"

"Well, say if a killer die at the right moment, he could choose to come back and kill everyone he pleases."

"You guys thought of everything, huh?" Pendrell said as he tried to move his body.

"You only can speak, Sean, and no, we haven't thought of everything. We always find something wrong, but we come close to it." She said.

"So, what do you mean by I only stay here temporarily?" He asked.

"You get three choices." She said cryptically.

"I get a wish?"

"No, a choice. Wishes are too complicated and have too many flaws and loopholes." She said. Pendrell wanted to look at her, but he couldn't.

"So, what are my choices?" He asked.

"One you survive after you were shot. Two you speak to Dana after she saves you from the bullies. And three you die. I know, you think who would choose that, but people have." She shrugged as she got up and walked around.

"Do I get to see what happens in each choice?"

"No, this is a different paths limbo. You choose one chose and stick with it. It would be different if you were in a 'What if' limbo, but you're not. Besides, they only give you a glimpse. It could appear to be good or bad, but you never know they sometimes are tricky."

"What if I die at the right time again?"

"You go to heaven or hell depending on the life you lived. You only get into limbo once. We have others to tend to not just you." Dream catcher said as she stared at him.

"Okay. So, when I choose one of them the other will be destroy?" Pendrell asked. Dream catcher laughed inwardly.

"No, Sean. Have you ever heard of parallel or alternate universes?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Good, I don't have to explain it." She said with relief. "You can't create nor destroy a universe. Just because you don't live in that universe that doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. Even if that universe doesn't fit you it could fit someone else perfectly. So, we let you choose the universe that fits you perfectly. But, let me warn you the universe that you choose does not guarantee a happy ending. Limbo's are here to teach lesson's not to make dreams come true."

Dream catcher got up and looked out the window. "I'll give you time to make your decision." She disappeared out of thin air.

Pendrell analyzed his life and how he lived it. He remembered all the regrets he had and all of the things he wished that he should've done. Now he can get another chance. If he makes the right decision he can get another chance with Dana. They could be happy and live a life together. They could have kids together. They could be a family.

He didn't want to be something that Dana could just forget. She probably didn't even know his first name.

If he survived t he gunshot, Dana would be supportive if he convinced her to stay around. They could be friends and eventually turn into something more. But, she'll eventually leave because of the department she works on and Mulder. Pendrell also believed that Scully was and is in love with Mulder. There was no way that he could compete. Mulder's smart, good-looking, has a way with women, and some other things that he didn't want to get into.

If he talked to her when they were kids that would have changed a lot. Pendrell would have a better chance to get with Scully. She'll remember him and they could be together. He knew they could Scully and him had too much chemistry that was ignored.

"Dream catcher, I know what I want!" He yelled.

TBC- Feedback Appreciated

A/N: Like we don't know what he wants. :)


End file.
